Tying Loose Ends
by E-MusiCSqrd
Summary: Mia misses Brian. The team head out to Miami only to find Brian has his own team and is mixed up with some trouble.


Tying Loose Ends

Takes place after 2F2F. I haven't gotten the chance to see the 3rd and 4th installment yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and my two OC's.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Mia leaned over the counter as she flipped through a magazine from the rack. She was positively fuming. It had been her day to go out and relax, but her brother had yet again ignored her protests and went to check out some new stock at Harry's that had just been imported from a garage in Miami. Sometimes she wondered if Dom had a sensitive bone in his entire body. Letty would quickly defend that thought without a second. But that wasn't they type of sensitivity Mia was thinking about. She huffed again, turning a page roughly, letting it tear up the middle. Even more frustrated, she slammed the magazine closed and the it under the counter.

It had been four years after the heists. They had took up residence in Mexico. Jesse and Vince had joined them a year after. Both had been in the hospital and as soon as they were shipped off to prison. Jesse was sentenced to three to five years and Vince ten to fifteen, but six months into their sentence both were released on bail. A bail that been set considerately high and nothing that had to do with the team.

Three years they spent hiding together, away from the cops. But, a message by letter was sent to their address with a few return to sender stamps all over it. It simply stated that they were no longer under investigation due to lack of evidence and not one witness or testimony as of two years ago. It was signed, a friend. Jesse had done some investigation into the situation. Apparently, the one who had betrayed them in the first place - Brian O'Connor - was a most wanted convict and was running from the cops due to letting Dom go free. It was a sacrifice that Mia deeply appreciated, in contrast to her brother who still did not want anything to do with the ex-cop. She really missed Brian. He was the only one in her entire life, who gave her the attention she craved for. Mia would even go as far to say that she loved him. But, she hadn't worked up the nerve to tell her older brother any of these feelings that she harbored. The last thing she wanted was to burden him.

She sighed, turning to grab a bottle of water when the roar of engines could be heard coming up the streets. Anger once again shot through her. Mia ripped off the apron and hung it up on the rack. Laughter and mixed conversation could be heard as she made her way around the counter towards the entrance.

Exclamations of "Hey Mia!" were heard, but she ignored them, purposefully shoving into her brother before going outside. She looked up and down the street, trying to find her car when she remembered that it was in the garage for a tune up. Vince had decided to use it in a race since he totaled his in a car crash a few weeks back. Her precious Acura Integra hadn't seen the light of day for two days now thanks to him.

"Yo, girl, you alright?"

Mia turned to face the girl that was practically a sister to her. She took in a shuddering breath and let it go before glancing over her shoulder. "No."

Letty pulled out her keys from her pocket. "Let's go for a drive."

"What about the store?" Mia asked, half turning to go back in and apologize.

The older girl shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Jesse got it covered." she pulled on Mia's arm and led her towards the passenger seat of the purple Nissan. As Letty went around to the driver's side, Mia reluctantly got into the passenger seat before the two of them sped off.

"So, now that we're away from the macho men," Letty began as they came to the stop sign at the corner, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Mia sighed, "It's nothing. Just forget it."

"Mia, I hate to see you like this." Letty said, gripping the steering wheel. "You do so much for us, you know? I would like to see you happy for once in your life."

"I am happy." Mia lied.

Letty snorted, "Don't feed me that bullshit, Mia." she said in disgust. "That's a fuckin' lie if I ever heard one. The only time I ever seen you happy was when…" she trailed off.

"You can say it." Mia replied.

"So, you do miss him." Letty summarized.

Mia nodded. "Yeah," she whispered, "I miss him so much that it hurts."

"Aw, girl…" Letty sighed in sympathy. She reached over and grabbed the girl's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Why didn't you tell any of us sooner? We've been bustin' our asses tryin' to get you to open up, man."

"First of all, Dom hates his guts, Letty," Mia reminded, "And second, I haven't seen or heard from Brian in four years. What if he's moved on? I don't think I could handle that."

Letty pressed her lips together as she thought it over. She hated to say that Mia was right. After everything they'd been through, Dom had been even more dominant than he once was. He was suspicious of everyone that came within three feet and he rarely dwelled on that part of his past. Letty had seen the connection between Brian and Dom. It wasn't anything she'd ever seen. It usually took months for someone to get under Dom's skin and this kid had done it in a day. She didn't know much about Brian. And when she asked about his life, he directly avoided the question.

Brian had called them a family once. It had just been him and her at the kitchen table one late night. There had been something in his eyes. A kind of sadness that she didn't miss. He told her he had a family once before it was ripped apart so roughly. He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him too. Letty figured it was one of those times where silence was golden. He was a good kid. And she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he let Dom escape, saved Vince's life, took down Tran and… he unknowingly had Mia's heart. She owed Mia a lot of things and if getting her back to Brian would make her happy she was willing to do anything.

"I'll talk to Dominic tonight." she said.

Mia shook her head, "Can't you just leave it alone? I don't want to cause any problems!"

"No! If anyone has caused you problems, it's us." Letty argued, picking up speed. "You gave up school to move to Mexico, you gave up your savings to help us get better situated there and you've been running the store and cooking and all that other stuff ever since we got L.A." she ranted, "If there's one thing I could do for you… this is going to be it."

Mia to say the least was so touched by her friend's words that she didn't have anything to say against her. So, she just leaned back into her seat and smiled.

A sleek black mustang pulled up beside them. Two teenage boys inside, lowered their windows and wolf whistled. "Damn, babe, you got a nice ride."

"Wish I could say the same to you." Letty snapped, without turning to look at them. She revved her engine.

"Smoke 'em, girl." Mia said.

The minute the light turned they shot forward with girls whopping.

--

That night Lettty changed into her sweats and a t-shirt. She was going to a long talk with Dom so she might as well be comfortable. It didn't surprise her to see her room already occupied when she walked in. Usually, she'd go into Dom's room a few doors down, but she requested to meet in her room. He was stretched out on the bed in a black wife beater and his boxers. It was a sight hard to ignore. Letty held back her urges, hanging up her towel and joining Dom on the bed. She sat cross legged, staring at him.

"What?" he asked

Letty bit her lip, "We need to talk." she said softly.

At those words, Dom perked up a bit and sat up. His attention was full on her. "What's botherin' yah?"

"It's not about us so you can relax." she said, already knowing what he was thinking. Dom slouched back into the pillows propped up against the head board. "It's about Mia."

Dom nodded, "You got her to talk."

"Yeah…"

"Alright."

Letty narrowed her eyes, "I don't want any interruptions until I'm done. Am I clear?"

Dom's throat rumbled with a laugh. "Crystal."

"Mia… she misses Brian." she explained, "She -"

"I don't wanna hear nothin' about the busta!" Dom growled, rolling off the bed. "He fuckin' betrayed us!"

Letty scrambled onto her own feet and blocked the door. She glared up at Dom. "That's not fair, Dom!" she said fiercely, "Or did you forget that Brian let you go?"

"That was his own decision." Dom countered, "I didn't ask him to."

"We owe him." Letty challenged. "We owe him just as much as we owe Mia."

"We don't owe him shit!" he shouted, anger suddenly firing up in his eyes. "He came into MY home! Fed US a bunch of bullshit! Tore up OUR team! And he BROKE Mia's heart! What the fuck do we owe him?"

"Our lives," Letty said. "That's something you can't ignore. If it weren't for him you'd be in jail, Vince and Jesse would be dead, and Mia… she wouldn't have anyone."

Dom just crossed his arms.

Letty continued, "Do this for Mia, Dom. She's done so much for us. All she does now is run the store, keep track of our inventory, cook and clean without so much as a complaint."

"I know." Dom said. "I know." he ran a hand tiredly over his face.

"She loves him."

Dom looked at her then. His eyes conflicted. A part of him didn't want to do this, but a bigger part of him was telling him to swallow it. "Let me think about. I'm gonna talk with the guys first thing in the morning."

"And I'll tell Mia." Letty said, turning to open the door.

"No, not yet." Dom said. "I wanna see what the guys say and then I'm gonna tell her. She's mad at me, I need to patch things up."

Letty smiled, "Now, this is the man I love." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, planting a soft kiss on his bare chest.

Dom grinned, hoisting Letty into his arms as she squealed before tossing her onto the bed for a night of fun.

--

He didn't know what the hell he was thinking when he told Leon, Vince and Jesse about the plan to find their old 'friend'. The minute he woke up, Letty reminded him of what he was supposed to do. Dom never went back on his word, even if he didn't like it. So, now he sat in the yard with the fellas, downing his third glass of corona. Jesse took the idea immediately, but Dom still had to convince Vince and Leon who didn't seem as easily persuaded to take this risk. The two men were thinking over plan over another pack of corona when Mia walked out into the yard.

"Hey Mia," Jesse greeted, causing the others to look up.

She smiled at him. "Hi, Jess." she replied. "You doin' okay?"

"Fine." he said.

"Mia." Vince said.

The girl turned her head toward him. She began reaching over the table, picking up the leftover dishes. "Vince." she acknowledged then waved a plate at him. "Are you finished?"

"Uh… yeah. Nah, I'm good."

She looked at Leon. "No more. Thanks." he raised his beer. "It was delicious, though."

Mia smiled, "It better be 'cause it's leftovers for dinner."

Dom opened his mouth to say something, but Mia cut him off. "Don't forget to put the grill in the shed, Dominic." she reminded him coldly before heading back toward the house.

A moment of silence followed.

"Alright," Leon said with a sigh, "I'm in."

Eyes landed on Vince.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." he muttered, "I don't like it, but if it makes Mia happy, then I don't give a fuck."

Dom nodded, running a hand over his smoothly shaved head before he stood up and started after Mia into the house. She was in the kitchen, hovered over the sink, her long hair clipped back, scrubbing the grease off one of the frying pans. He leaned against the frame of the doorway and cleared his throat to signal his presence. If she heard him, she either didn't show it, she kept on with her cleaning. Dom slowly walked towards her, resting one hand on her shoulder as he shut of the running water with the other.

"Mia, I know you're mad at me." he said, turning her around to face him. "I ain't been the greatest brother." She snorted at the statement and made to go back to what she was doing, but he firmly kept her in place. "Letty talked to me last night."

His sister finally met his gaze. "And?"

He released his hold on her and crossed his arms over his chest. "And… we decided you deserve some happiness. So…" he could see her face starting to glow with happiness. A smile almost tugged at his own lips. "We're gonna look Brian up and see where's at. Jesse is-" he was cut off when Mia ambushed him with a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Thank you so much!" she said, pulling back with an excited grin so wide he was sure it would split her face. "You don't know how much this means to mean, Dom! I gotta go tell Letty!" she squealed, jumping up to give him a kiss on the cheek before running off up the stairs, hollering for her best friend.

"Yo, Jess!" Dom said, walking back outside. "Let's go, man! You got some work to do!"

--

Like? Hate?

Review!


End file.
